revenge_23xfandomcom-20200214-history
Conrad Grayson
Conrad Grayson, was the CEO of Grayson Global, but he is still head of the Grayson family. He's well respected among his peers in both business and The Hamptons' society, a shrewd and successful tycoon who operates with questionable moral integrity. Biography Early Life Conrad took over the company when his father, its founder, semi-retired and became Chairman of the Board of Directors. When his first marriage to Stevie Grayson turned into a disaster he married his second wife, Victoria. In 1986 their first child, a son and heir, Daniel Grayson was born. In 2011, Conrad and Victoria would celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. In 1993, Conrad was laundering money for a terrorist group who in the same year blew up Flight 197, killing 247 people (it was later revealed that he was unaware of what they were planning). When the money laundering came close to being exposed, Conrad needed a fall guy and had the terrorists frame David Clarke, a Grayson Global executive who was then having an affair with Victoria. Eventually, Conrad pulled Victoria and many of their friends into the conspiracy to frame David and got him convicted. Conrad is ruthless and willing to do whatever it takes to ensure he slithers out of potentially scandalous situations unscathed, and he's got the skeletons of previous scandals to prove it. They are unaware that David's daughter Amanda Clarke, under the alias of Emily Thorne, has returned to The Hamptons to seek justice. Season 1 In "Pilot" Conrad met with Lydia Davis, his lover. But when he was in the South Fork Inn he had a heart attack. Then at the hospital Victoria discovered that he was having an affair and told him not to do it again. Then at the Memorial Day Party he saw how Victoria kicked Lydia out of the party. In "Trust" Conrad attended Daniel's Polo match where Lydia constantly called him. He picked her up on the corner of the street and she told him that she had lost everything because somebody send photos of her and Conrad to her husband Michael Davis. In "Commitment" Conrad learns that David is Charlotte's biological father. He tries to use this information to gain the upperhand over Victoria in their divorce. He also starts to push Charlotte away and tells her to go back home to her mother. In "Reckoning" Victoria confronts Conrad about having David killed in prison. Victoria goes to board a plane to leave, and Conrad warns her not to get on the plane. He then burns a photo of Victoria and Lydia, feeling betrayed by both of them. Conrad goes upstairs and finds that Charlotte has overdosed on pills and tries to revive her. Season 2 In "Resurrection" Daniel confronted Conrad about keeping Charlotte in rehab so he can gain control of her trust fund. Conrad then received a call from Victoria and was surprised to discover that she really was alive. Victoria and Conrad then staged a beating, so Victoria could be rescued and returned to The Hampton's. In "Illusion", Conrad is arrested on the charge of murdering Gordon Murphy after Emily plans Murphy's frozen body and one of Conrad's cuff-links in a trailer and leads Mason Treadwell to it. She then plants the gun Aiden Mathis used to kill him in the trunk of Conrad's car. In jail, Conrad is visited by Helen Crowley, a member of the Initiative, who offers to get him out of custody in exchange for some future service. He accepts, and is thus on the Initiative's hook again. In "Revelations" Conrad is determined to keep the Initiative away from Daniel. Things appear to be going well, until Daniel catches his girlfriend Ashley Davenport cheating on him with investor Salvador Grobet. Daniel blackmailed Salvador for his vote and Daniel successfully replaced Conrad as Grayson Global's CEO. In "Power", Conrad has a talk with judge Robert Barnes about his life after Grayson Global and is inspired to run for public office. Over the following few episodes, Conrad prepares for his campaign by making positive media appearances. He hires Ashley as his campaign manager and helped out Jack Porter when he was framed for drugs by Kenny and Nate Ryan. In "Sacrifice", he makes a public announcement that he will be running for governor. In the following episode, after the events on the boat, Conrad pays Jack's medical bills and publicly speaks to him during a press conference for publicity. In "Engagement", just a few days before the gunernatorial election, Conrad gets the lead in the polls when his opponent, Mark Stoddard, is revealed to the public to have a heart condition, leading many to believe that he is physically unfit for office and apparently securing the election in Conrad's favor. At the end of "Trust, Part 2", Conrad is projected next governor of New York. Though the season ends before the official election can take place, with Stoddard's condition out in the open, he has the win more or less in the bag. Near the end of the episode, Conrad is revealed to have become a member of the Initiative after being arrested and Helen approaching him. During the first part, he took precautions to clear the Grayson Global building and get Daniel to his campaign headquarters to keep him away from the bombing. He also used Ashley's phone to lure Jack to the building. As everyone attending a speech gets text messages reading "Long Live David Clarke", Daniel sees Conrad turn to look at the Grayson Global building right before it explodes. He then uses the incident as an opportunity to show off in front of the news cameras. When they later meet at the damaged floor, Conrad slips and reveals himself to be a member of the Initiative. When Daniel tells Victoria about their conversation, she confronts him as well and he confirms it, explaining that he was let into the organisation as a condition of his helping them in the future, giving him knowledge of their operations. The episode ends as Emily stops Jack from killing Conrad, who is holding a speech, his victory in the election practically inevitable. However, Ashley still has the recording of Conrad and Nate Ryan's conversation, which she is planning to play in front of everyone and which could become a fork in the road for Conrad. Season 3 In "Fear" Conrad is officially governor and is already considering a run for president but when he was making a speech at the unveiling of his governor's portrait, he collapses. At the hospital, he and the family learn that he has Huntington's Disease, a degenerative and ultimately terminal neurological condition that affects the body's motor skills and mental acuity. The doctor suggests that he retires from office as stress accelerates the disease, but Conrad says no, saying his grandfather was able to work full-time until retirement with the disease. However, at the end of the episode, it's revealed to the viewers that Emily altered the doctor's report to show that Conrad had the condition and that his collapse had been caused by Emily drugging him. In "Sin", Conrad is visited by Father Paul Whitley, who encourages him to confess his sins. Conrad initially rejects the offer, but changes his mind after Charlotte disowns him when she finds out from Jack that he knew about the bomb at Grayson Global that killed Declan. Conrad goes to the church to see Paul but Emily tells him that Paul has gone. In "Confession", Paul helps Conrad get to the place where he is ready to turn himself in and clear David's name. After telling his plan to Victoria, Conrad leaves in his car with Paul. While Emily is driving along the road, she finds Conrad's car has crashes and caught fire. Paul is badly wounded, but Conrad received minor injuries from the crash. In "Mercy" Conrad learns he had been misdiagnosed and therefore, does not have Huntington's Disease. He announces that he will resume his place as head of the Grayson family. Soon after Conrad learns that someone had sabotages his car hoping to kill him. In "Control" Conrad seeks to contract a private investigator to investigate Jack, but Aiden offers his services. He attends the Voulez Launching Party to support Daniel even though Charlotte still doesn't talk to him. Later, Charlotte confesses that she tried to kill him by sabotaging his car, but he forgives her. Little does he know what she arranged with her mother: Charlotte to lie in order to protect Patrick Osbourne, who is the real culprit. In "Dissolution" Conrad announces th his family that he is selling Grayson Manor, but his real estate agent cancels the sale when she "disovers" that the house is slipping into the sea. Later, Jack tells Conrad that Patrick was the one who tried to kill him, but made him promise that he wouldn't kill Patrick. This brings an uneasy truce between Conrad and Jack. Conrad informs Victoria that although he won't kill Patrick, he would still make him pay, so Victoria helps Patrick leave The Hamptons. In "Resurgence" Conrad hires a PR agent to clean his public image, not surprisingly, no-one else is excited at the thought. Bizzy Preston, the PR agent, advises him to approach Margaux LeMarchal and offer her an exclusive magazine feature, but Margaux is unimpressed and declines his offer. However, when Conrad lets on that he plans to write his memoirs, she offers him the option to publish with her publishing house to which Conrad agrees. In "Secrecy" Conrad tells Margaux that he is planning to publish his book with another company, having taken advantage of Margaux's reputation to start a bidding war for his memoirs. She is obviously incensed. He initiates Daniel into the Grayson's secret lair, a place where the men of the family can 'fall' without regrets, and asks him to suggest a title for his memoirs. Daniel aptly suggests "The Choices We Make". In "Surrender" Conrad was planning to meet with Jake, from the TimeMagazine, but it turned out to be the non-dead Lydia. He apologised to her for what he had done and left. Then she came and fell back into his arms, and they got back together. He was collecting images for his memoires when Victoria told him that Emily Thorne was pregnant. In "Exodus" Conrad discovered that Lydia was about to take him down and kicked her out of his house. Then he discovered that she had a change of heart and invited her to the yacht. Emily told Conrad that Victoria wasn't coming to the wedding, so conrad brought Patrick back to The Hampton's and made peace with him, so Victoria would attend the wedding. In "Homecoming" Conrad with his family is brought in to testify about Emily's shooting. He discovered that Lydia had lied to the police. But Victoria told him that it was Daniel who shot Emily and she told him that Lydia had to take the blame. So Conrad told her that he had to testify again discovering her lie and she left leaving her as the prime suspect. But then he confronted his son as he didn't care with Conrad had given up to protect him. In "Endurance" Conrad visited Emily to give her his support. Then he bribed Margaux's assistant to give him the magazine before she took it to print. In "Hatred" Conrad sued Voulez for libel after he himself changed the content of it. He accepted to stop the sue, but only if Daniel would get fired. He told Emily that he was leaving as she had destroyed his last chance of happiness after telling the press that Lydia shot her. During one of Emily's blackouts they presumably sleep together in the South Fork Inn. In "Payback" Conrad was hatching a plan to kick out Victoria. For that he had to visit Stevie, his first wife, who was in town but she rejected it. He held a reunion in Voulez where he mentioned Pascal which made Margaux suspicious. Finally Stevie agreed to help him but she kicked out both him and Victoria out of the house. After making Daniel get fired he gave Charlotte his job. In "Struggle" Conrad began working along with his daughter in Voulez. She told him that Pascal LeMarchal was on his way and he told her that he questioned Margaux to make Pascal come to The Hampton's. In "Disgrace" Pascal arrived in The Hampton's and immediately pursued Victoria, but she was hesitant because of how he had hurt her in the past. Conrad offered to help Pascal win Victoria over if they could become partners and Pascal agreed. In "Blood" Conrad approached Stevie and confessed that he was hurt when he learned she had a child with another man. The two bonded and Conrad convinced Stevie to give him the deed to Grayson Manor, which he then gave to Pascal to give to Victoria. In "Revolution" Conrad tells Aiden he has twenty-four hours to take down Pascal or he will expose him. Conrad hears from Daniel that Pascal has been talking with the police. At the MyClone Launch Party, Pascal, wearing a wire, tries to get Conrad to confess. Instead, Conrad kills Pascal by pushing him into the spinning blades of his helicopter. In "Impetus" Emily coerced Conrad into confessing to his role in the downing of Flight 197. She sends Conrad a video of Charlotte getting tortured (Nolan had edited the video to make it appear that way, but Charlotte was unharmed) and a fake ear, which he thought was Charlotte's. Conrad shared the news with Victoria and she agreed to confess, but backed out at the last minute. Conrad was relieved when Charlotte showed up unharmed, but was shocked when Charlotte blamed him for the downing of Flight 197 and Amanda's death. She threatened to go to the police, and Conrad exploded in anger. He told Charlotte that he had Amanda killed, had conspired with the Americon Initiative and framed David Clarke. He then told Charlotte he would "erase her" if she crossed him. Unbeknownst to both Conrad and Charlotte, a camera had been planted on Charlotte's jacket and it broadcasted Conrad's rant on Live TV. Conrad is horrified, but accepts defeat and waits for the police to arrive and arrest him. Emily visits Conrad in prison and he realises that she was behind his downfall. Emily tells him she did it for David and Amanda Clarke. Conrad asks Emily about Victoria and she tells him she isn't finished yet. Conrad smiles and wishes her luck. In "Execution", Conrad finds himself in prison during the trial. He gets beaten by a guard, later revealed to be a corrupt guard willing to help Conrad escape in exchange for money. On his way home, he finds himself face to face with David Clarke, who stabs him and leaves him bleeding in the middle of the road. Character Gallery Conrad 1.jpg Conrad Grayson and Stevie Grayson.jpg Conrad 2.jpg Conrad Grayson and Victoria Grayson.jpg Conrad 3.jpg Conrad Grayson and Daniel Grayson.png Conrad 4.jpg Conrad Grayson and Charlotte Clarke.jpg Conrad 5.jpg Conrad Grayson and Lydia Davis.jpg Conrad 6.png Conrad Grayson and Ashley Davenport.jpg Conrad 7.jpg Category:Revenge Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3